staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
14 Lipca 2000
7.00 Zwierzyniec braci Kratt (15) - serial przyrodniczy 7.30 Lato z Misiem i Margolcią - program dla dzieci 8.00 Powrót Arabeli (14/26 - serial 8.30 Wiadomości 8.40 Prognoza pogody 8.45 Flipper (14/22) - serial, USA 9.30 Wakacyjny telefon z pomysłami 10.00 Jedwabne pończoszki - film muz., USA 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - magazyn 12.25 Kian (26, 268) - telenowela 13.10 Uwaga dziecko! (10) - serial, USA 13.40 Kino letnie: Strażnicy gór - film, Australia 15.10 Taki jest świat - magazyn 15.25 Wiadomości 15.35 Moda na sukces (1172) - telenowela, USA 1992 16.00 Będzie wciąż ogromniał - rep. 16.25 Alfa: Wyprawa do planety Ziemia 16.45 Do Sydney z Jedynką - teleturniej 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 Lista przebojów - magazyn muz. 17.50 Gość Jedynki 18.05 Tajemnicza kobieta (15/120) - telenowela 19.00 Wieczorynka: Noddy - serial anim. 19.20 Rodzinny puchar - program sport. 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 Huragan - melodramat, USA 22.10 Od A do Z: G-arderoba 22.40 Monitor wiadomości 23.05 Sportowy flesz 23.10 Nocne rozmowy - program public. 24.00 Nie taki horror straszny: Intensywność (1/2) - thriller, USA 1.25 Noc internautów 2.00 Nie taki horror straszny: Intensywność (2-ost.) 3.25 Zakończenie programu 6.30 Telezakupy 7.00 Dziennik krajowy 7.20 Złotopolscy (61) - telenowela 7.50 Studio urody - magazyn 8.00 Program lokalny 8.30 Złotopolscy (62) - telenowela 9.00 Transmisja obrad Sejmu 14.55 II Gala Piosenki Biesiadnej 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Złotopolscy (63,64) 17.05 My to Europa - program public. 17.30 Program lokalny 18.20 Panorama 18.45 Prognoza pogody 18.55 Jeden z dziesięciu - teleturniej 19.20 Dwójkomania 19.30 Jeden na jeden -program Włodzimierza Szaranowicza 20.00 Na dobre i na złe (7) - serial, Polska 20.55 Marzenia Marcina Dańca 21.50 Dwójkomania 22.00 Panorama 22.20 Prognoza pogody 22.25 Sport telegram 22.35 Nocna zmiana - film, USA 0.10 Katastrofy na żywo (4) - serial dok. 0.40 Kupidyn - posłaniec miłości (3) - serial, USA 1.35 Na pełnym morzu (65/85) - serial, Szwecja 2.10 Agent 86) (21) - serial, USA 2.35 Noc melomana: Ludwig van Beethoven 3.15 Zakończenie programu 07.00 (WP) Grupa specjalna Eko - serial animowany (dubbing) 07.30 (WP) Jabłko Newtona - serial popularnonaukowy 08.00 Panorama 08.10 Dzień dobry, tu Gdańsk 08.30 (WP) Autostrada - magazyn motoryzacyjny 09.00 (WP) Kassandra - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) S.O.S. dla Ziemi - film dokumentalny 11.30 (WP) Królowie gór - Kwisa 11.45 (WP) Grajmy w szachy - magazyn 11.55 (WP) Dom pełen zwierząt - felieton 12.05 (WP) Browary polskie: Browar Ordynacki w Zwierzyńcu - felieton 12.20 (WP) Spotkania z tradycją: Laureaci Festiwalu Folkloru Górali Polskich w Żywcu 12.40 (WP) Zjazd minigwiazd - magazyn 13.10 (WP) Europa w zagrodzie - program publicystyczny 13.35 (WP) Nauka po roku 2000 - serial popularnonaukowy 14.00 (WP) Relacja z Festiwalu Kultury Ukraińskiej - reportaż 14.30 (WP) Eastenders - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Drynda - program dla dzieci 15.30 Reportaż 16.00 Studio Trójki 16.10 Reportaż 16.40 Z wędką - magazyn wędkarski 16.50 Reportaż 17.30 EOL: Warmińsko - Mazurski Magazyn Telewizyjny 18.00 Panorama - wydanie główne 18.20 Punkt - temat dnia 18.30 Program rozrywkowy 18.50 Studio Trójki 19.00 (WP) U siebie - program mniejszości narodowych 19.30 (WP) Grupa specjalna Eko - serial animowany 20.00 (WP) Cutty Sark Tall Ship, Race 2000 - reportaż 20.30 (WP) Kassandra - telenowela 21.30 Panorama - wydanie wieczorne 21.40 Co, gdzie, kiedy w Trójmieście - magazyn kulturalny 22.00 (WP) Eastenders - telenowela 22.30 (WP) Autostrada - magazyn motoryzacyjny 23.00 (WP) Sport na luzie - program sportowy 23.25 (WP) Muzyka łączy pokolenia!? 00.05 (WP) Okrutna ziemia (The Violent Earth) - film obyczajowy, Francja 1997, reż. Michael Offer, wyk. Claire Nebout, Claudia Karvan, Karina Lombard, Bernard Verley (92 min) 01.45 Zakończenie programu 7.00 Dziennik krajowy 7.20 Gość Jedynki 7.30 Kabaret a sprawa polska (2) 8.30 Wiadomości 8.45 Pokój 107 - serial 9.20 Kariera Nikodema Dyzmy - serial 10.10 Jan Lebenstein - film dok. 11.00 IX dni I. J. Paderewskiego 12.00 Wiadomości 12.15 Tygodnik polityczny Jedynki 13.00 Złoto polscy - telenowela 13.20 Magazyn informacji turystycznej 13.45 Credo 2000 - magazyn katolicki 14.10 Diament radży - nowela filmowa pol. (1971) 14.40 Portrety 15.10 Mój Kraków 15.25 Wiadomości 15.35 Rozmowa dnia 16.00 Panorama 16.15 Ala i As 16.30 Przybysze z Matplanety 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Diament radży - nowela filmowa pol. (1971) 17.40 Hity satelity 17.55 Tajemnica enigmy - serial 18.40 Gość Jedynki 18.50 Złotopolscy - telenowela 19.15 Dobranocka 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 Pogoda 19.58 Sport 20.00 Kariera Nikodema Dyzmy - serial 20.55 Ździebełko ciepełka 21.45 Fizjologia małżeństwa 22.00 Debiuty Opole 2000 22.33 Panorama 22.55 Sport-telegram 23.00 Ginące tradycje - reportaż 23.45 Monitor Wiadomości 0.20 Przeboje z filharmonii 0.45 Teledyski na życzenie 0.55 - 7.00 - Powtórki 7.00 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 6.00 Piosenka na życzenie 7.00 Voltron (111) - serial animowany 7.25 Karate Kot (5) - serial animowany 7.50 Polityczne graffiti - program publicystyczny 8.00 Allo, Allo (73) - serial komediowy 8.35 Herkules (45) - serial fantastyczny 9.30 Świat według Kiepskich (6) - serial komediowy 10.00 Rodzina zastępcza (5) - serial komediowy 10.30 Luz Maria (160) - telenowela 11.30 Karolina w mieście (74) - serial komediowy 12.00 Oh, Baby (11) - serial komediowy 12.30 13 Posterunek (37) - serial komediowy 13.00 Macie co chcecie - program rozrywkowy 13.30 Sekrety rodzinne - program rozrywkowy 14.00 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program satyryczny Tadeusza Drozdy 14.30 Talent za talent - teleturniej dla młodzieży 15.00 Sok z żuka (13) - serial animowany 15.30 Informacje 15.55 Xena, wojownicza księżniczka (32) - serial przygodowy 16.45 Z głową w chmurach (51) - serial obyczajowy 17.45 Luz Maria (161) - telenowela 18.35 Super Express TV 18.55 Informacje 19.00 Prognoza pogody 19.05 Zbuntowany Anioł (35) - telenowela 20.00 13 Posterunek (37) - serial komediowy 20.35 Graczykowie (9) - serial komediowy 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka 21.10 Kontrakt marsylski - film kryminalny, USA 1968 22.50 Ogłoszenie wyników LOTTO 22.55 Informacje i biznes informacje 23.10 Prognoza pogody 23.20 Polityczne graffiti 23.35 Różowa landrynka - magazyn erotyczny 0.05 Super Express TV 0.40 Zakazane sny 2 - thriller erotyczny, USA 1996 2.05 Muzyka na BIS 5.00 Pożegnanie left|thumb|80x80px 6.40 Anna (146) - telenowela 7.30 Telesklep 7.45 Przygody kapitana Simiana (16) - serial anim. 8.10 She-Ra Księżniczka mocy (10) - serial anim. 8.35 Dennis rozrabiaka (61) - serial anim. 9.00 Łebski Harry (36) - serial animowany 9.25 Inspektor Gadget (29) - serial anim. 9.45 Telesklep 10.00 Zwariowana forsa - program rozr. 10.30 Babilon V (10) - serial SF, USA 11.20 Telesklep 12.00 Nigdy cię nie zapomnę (75) - serial 12.50 Angela (38) - serial 13.45 Przygody kapitana Simiana (16) - serial anim. 14.05 She-Ra Księżniczka mocy (10) - serial anim. 14.25 Dennis rozrabiaka (61) - serial anim. 14.50 Łebski Harry (36) - serial anim. 15.15 Inspektor Gadget (29) - serial anim. 15.40 Szkoła złamanych serc (360) - serial 16.10 Bajer w Bel-Air (19) - serial, USA 16.40 Esmeralda (14) - serial, Meksyk 17.35 Maraton uśmiechu 18.05 Nigdy cię nie zapomnę (76) - serial 19.25 Sport 19.30 Pogoda 19.35 Angela (39) - serial 20.30 Psy wojny - film, W. Bryt. 22.50 Złodziej - film, USA 1.10 Uwodzicielka - film erot., USA 3.05 Granie na zawołanie - program rozr. left|thumb|80x80px 5.55 nuta.pl - magazyn muzyczny 6.55 META - program internetowy 7.30 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 8.35 Piłka w grze 17 - serial 9.00 Attack Killer Tomatoes 9 - serial animowany dla dzieci 9.30 Motomyszy z Marsa 34 9.55 Crime Story 12 - serial 10.50 Młody Herkules 29 - serial 11.20 Czułość i kłamstwa 74 - serial 11.50 Rajska plaża 147,148 - serial 12.50 Drogówka - mag. policyjny 13.20 Nuta.pl - magazyn muzyczny 14.20 META - program internetowy 14.55 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 15.55 Sally czarownica 71 - serial 16.20 Attack Killer Tomatoes 10 16.50 Motomyszy z Marsa 75 17.15 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica 43 - serial komediowy 17.45 Dziennik 18.00 Crime Story 13 - serial 18.55 Rajska plaża 150 - serial 19.55 VIP - magazyn ciekawostek i sensacji 20.05 Dziennik 20.25 Czułość i kłamstwa 75 20.55 Potyczki Amy 11 - serial 21.55 Anioły miłosierdzia 5 - dramat 22.55 Różowe lata siedemdziesiąte 7 - serial 23.25 VIP - magazyn ciekawostek i sensacji 23.35 Cichy zabójca - Yakuza - thriller 1.25 META - program internetowy 2.00 VIP - mag. ciekawostek i sens. 2.10 Czułość i kłamstwa - serial prod. polskiej 2.40 nuta.pl - magazyn muzyczny 3.40 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 4.40 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 6.00 Teledyski 6.40 Sunset Beach - serial, USA 7.25 Odjazdowe kreskówki - filmy anim. 9.00 Cobra - oddział specjalny - serial krym. 9.50 Nie do wiary - serial 10.40 Perła - telenowela 11.30 Teleshopping 12.35 Beczka śmiechu - program rozr. 13.00 Sunset Beach - serial 13.45 Trzy razy Zofia (178) - telenowela 14.10 Z ust do ust - serial 14.35 Odjazdowe kreskówki - filmy anim. 16.35 Sunset Beach - serial 17.20 Perła (199) - telenowela 18.05 Cobra - oddział specjalny - serial krym. 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Bęczka śmiechu - program rozr. 20.00 Smiertelny pojedynek - film, USA 21.35 Nie do wiary - serial 22.25 Oblicze zabójcy - thriller, USA 0.10 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 0.40 Zwariowana kamera - program rozr. 1.30 Śmiertelny pojedynek - film, USA left|thumb|80x80px 07.00 Początek programu 07.05 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 07.30 Akuszerka - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 08.00 Tradycje i święta w Szwecji - film dokumentalny, Szwecja 08.30 Bankowość w Wielkiej Brytanii - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 09.00 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 09.30 Lord - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 09.45 Szyper - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 10.00 Lato z TMT 10.30 TMT w krainie bajki - filmy animowane 12.00 Islam (1,2) - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 13.00 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 13.30 Amerykańskie wakacje - serial dokumentalny, USA 14.00 Etyka dziennikarska - film dokumentalny, USA 14.30 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 15.00 Lato z TMT 15.30 TMT w krainie bajki - filmy animowane 16.00 Amerykańskie wakacje - serial dokumentalny, USA 16.30 Smak muzyki - magazyn muzyczny 17.00 Jak rządzić państwem (2) - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 17.30 1 + 1000 - film dokumentalny, Holandia 18.00 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 18.30 Kontakt - magazyn 19.00 Lato z TMT 19.30 TMT w krainie bajki - filmy animowane 20.00 Muzyczny Koncert Życzeń - program muzyczny 21.00 Telezakupy Mango - magazyn reklamowy 22.00 Wszechnica Telewizyjna WSSE i TMT - program edukacyjny 00.00 Ukryty 2 (The Hidden 2) - horror, USA 1994, reż. Seth Pinsker, wyk. Raphael Sbarge, Kate Hodge, Jovin Montanaro, Christopher Murphy (90 min) left|thumb|80x80px 07.00 (WP) Grupa specjalna Eko - serial animowany (dubbing) 07.30 (WP) Jabłko Newtona - serial popularnonaukowy 08.00 Kronika 08.10 Impreza na 5+ - program dla dzieci i młodzieży 08.30 (WP) Autostrada - magazyn motoryzacyjny 09.00 (WP) Kassandra - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) S.O.S. dla Ziemi - film dokumentalny 11.30 (WP) Królowie gór - Kwisa 11.45 (WP) Grajmy w szachy - magazyn 11.55 (WP) Dom pełen zwierząt - felieton 12.05 (WP) Browary polskie: Browar Ordynacki w Zwierzyńcu - felieton 12.20 (WP) Spotkania z tradycją: Laureaci Festiwalu Folkloru Górali Polskich w Żywcu 12.40 (WP) Zjazd minigwiazd - magazyn 13.10 (WP) Europa w zagrodzie - program publicystyczny 13.35 (WP) Nauka po roku 2000 - serial popularnonaukowy 14.00 (WP) Relacja z Festiwalu Kultury Ukraińskiej - reportaż 14.30 (WP) Eastenders - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Drynda - program dla dzieci 15.30 Program dnia 15.35 Europejskie miasta kultury 16.05 Warto wiedzieć 16.15 Kocham cię życie - program P. Matusiaka 16.30 Msza święta dla chorych 17.30 Kronika - wydanie regionalne 17.40 Rekomendacje kulturalne - magazyn kulturalny 18.00 Kronika 18.25 Kawiarenka (nie tylko) polityczna - program publicystyczny 18.55 Warto wiedzieć 19.00 (WP) U siebie - program mniejszości narodowych 19.30 (WP) Grupa specjalna Eko - serial animowany 20.00 (WP) Cutty Sark Tall Ship, Race 2000 - reportaż 20.30 (WP) Kassandra - telenowela 21.30 Kronika 21.45 Program sportowy 21.55 Nasza antena 22.00 (WP) Eastenders - telenowela 22.30 (WP) Autostrada - magazyn motoryzacyjny 23.00 (WP) Sport na luzie - program sportowy 23.25 (WP) Muzyka łączy pokolenia!? 00.05 (WP) Okrutna ziemia (The Violent Earth) - film obyczajowy, Francja 1997, reż. Michael Offer, wyk. Claire Nebout, Claudia Karvan, Karina Lombard, Bernard Verley (92 min) 01.35 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 06.55 Program dnia 07.00 (WP) Grupa specjalna Eko - serial animowany (dubbing) 07.30 (WP) Jabłko Newtona - serial popularnonaukowy 08.00 Klan - serial obyczajowy 08.30 (WP) Autostrada - magazyn motoryzacyjny 09.00 (WP) Kassandra - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) S.O.S. dla Ziemi - film dokumentalny 11.30 (WP) Królowie gór - Kwisa 11.45 (WP) Grajmy w szachy - magazyn 11.55 (WP) Dom pełen zwierząt - felieton 12.05 (WP) Browary polskie: Browar Ordynacki w Zwierzyńcu - felieton 12.20 (WP) Spotkania z tradycją: Laureaci Festiwalu Folkloru Górali Polskich w Żywcu 12.40 (WP) Zjazd minigwiazd - magazyn 13.10 (WP) Europa w zagrodzie - program publicystyczny 13.35 (WP) Nauka po roku 2000 - serial popularnonaukowy 14.00 (WP) Relacja z Festiwalu Kultury Ukraińskiej - reportaż 14.30 (WP) Eastenders - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Drynda - program dla dzieci 15.35 Wiek XX - Stulecie odkryć - serial dokumentalny 16.00 Z kodeksem na ty 16.30 Klan - serial obyczajowy 16.55 Tajniki muzyki 17.05 Nauka i kamera 17.30 Słódź nam tę Łódź 18.00 Łódzkie wiadomości dnia 18.20 Liga regionalna 19.00 (WP) U siebie - program mniejszości narodowych 19.30 (WP) Grupa specjalna Eko - serial animowany 20.00 (WP) Cutty Sark Tall Ship, Race 2000 - reportaż 20.30 (WP) Kassandra - telenowela 21.30 Łódzkie wiadomości dnia 22.00 (WP) Eastenders - telenowela 22.30 (WP) Autostrada - magazyn motoryzacyjny 23.00 (WP) Sport na luzie - program sportowy 23.25 (WP) Muzyka łączy pokolenia!? 00.05 (WP) Okrutna ziemia (The Violent Earth) - film obyczajowy, Francja 1997, reż. Michael Offer, wyk. Claire Nebout, Claudia Karvan, Karina Lombard, Bernard Verley (92 min) 01.35 Program na sobotę left|thumb|80x80px 08.20 Sukcesja (Örökség) - film obyczajowy, Węgry 1980, reż. Marta Meszaros, wyk. Jan Nowicki, Isabelle Huppert, Lili Monori, Zita Perczel (100 min) 10.15 Zaczarowany ołówek, Przygody misia Colargola, Opowieść o dwóch kociakach - filmy dla dzieci 11.05 Najpiękniejsze miejsca na ziemi - serial krajoznawczy 11.30 Świat bez tajemnic - serial popularnonaukowy 11.55 Niezwykłe sporty 12.05 Weterynarz w ZOO - serial przyrodniczy 12.30 Życie zwierząt - serial przyrodniczy 12.50 Pierwsza pomoc ratuje życie 13.05 Zemsta - serial obyczajowy 13.55 Studio Infor 14.00 Niebezpieczne kobiety - serial obyczajowy 14.50 Dwory i pałace Ziemi Szczecińskiej - program krajoznawczy 16.05 Zemsta - serial obyczajowy 16.55 Studio Infor 17.15 Czekając na przyjaciela - magazyn przyrodniczy 17.30 Magazyn filmowy TV TOYA 17.50 Nie dość o sporcie 18.00 Prognoza pogody 18.05 Zaczarowany ołówek, Przygody misia Colargola - filmy dla dzieci 18.35 Podróżnicy - serial krajoznawczy 18.55 Podróże ze sztuką - serial popularnonaukowy 19.30 Kuchnia smakosza - magazyn kulinarny 20.20 Pokonać przemoc - program publicystyczny 21.20 Nas dziewięcioro.. - reportaż 21.40 Ratownicy 22.00 Prognoza pogody 22.05 Krótka forma 22.15 Rock'n'rollowi grotołazi 22.30 Koncert 23.00 Prognoza pogody left|thumb|80x80px 07.30 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 07.45 Z planu filmowego - magazyn filmowy 08.00 Poznań z pierwszej ręki - program publicystyczny 08.20 Sukcesja(Örökség) - film obyczajowy, Węgry 1980, reż. Marta Meszaros, wyk. Jan Nowicki, Isabelle Huppert, Lili Monori, Zita Perczel (100 min) 10.15 Zaczarowany ołówek, Przygody misia Colargola, Opowieść o dwóch kociakach - filmy dla dzieci 11.00 Program lokalny 11.35 Świat bez tajemnic - serial popularnonaukowy 11.50 Niebezpieczne sporty 12.05 Weterynarz w Zoo - serial przyrodniczy 12.30 Życie zwierząt - serial przyrodniczy 12.50 Pierwsza pomoc ratuje życie 13.00 Zemsta - serial obyczajowy 13.50 Studio Infor 14.00 Zaczarowany ołówek, Przygody misia Colargola, Oddziały specjalne głodna mysz - filmy dla dzieci 14.30 Program lokalny 15.00 Poznań z pierwszej ręki - program publicystyczny 15.20 Z jak Zdrowie - magazyn medyczny 15.40 Lokalny Poznań - magazyn aktualności 16.00 Z planu filmowego - magazyn filmowy 16.30 Program lokalny 17.00 Flesz Codziennika 17.15 Motomania - magazyn motoryzacyjny 17.35 Flesz Codziennika 17.50 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 18.05 Zaczarowany ołówek, Przygody misia Colargola - filmy dla dzieci 18.35 Teleturniej 19.05 Książka nie tylko do poduszki - nowości wydawnicze 19.30 Kuchnia smakosza - program kulinarny 20.00 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 20.20 Pokonać przemoc - program publicystyczny 21.20 Nas dziewięcioro - reportaż 21.40 Ratownicy 22.00 Program lokalny 22.30 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 22.45 Motomania - magazyn motoryzacyjny 23.05 Zemsta - serial obyczajowy 23.55 Weterynarz w Zoo - serial przyrodniczy 00.15 Kuchnia smakosza - magazyn kulinarny 00.45 Muzyka na dobranoc 01.00 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 05.45 Galileo (powt.) 06.05 s.a.m. (powt.) 06.55 taff (powt.) 07.20 Majorka - serial obyczajowy, Hiszpania 1999 07.50 Simpsonowie - serial animowany, USA 1995 08.15 Katts and Dog - serial kryminalny, Kanada 1988 (powt.) 08.45 Kto tu rządzi? - serial komediowy, USA 1991 09.10 Roseanne - serial komediowy, USA 1988 09.45 Pamiętny dzień (Two Bits) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1995, reż. James Foley, wyk. Jerry Barone, Mary Elizabeth Mastrantonio, Al Pacino, Alec Baldwin (85 min) 11.10 Matlock - serial kryminalny, USA 1994 12.10 The Practice - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997 13.00 s.a.m. - magazyn informacyjny 14.00 Arabella Kiesbauer - talk show 15.00 Andreas Türck - talk show 16.00 Nicole - talk show 17.00 taff - magazyn aktualności 17.30 Pod jednym dachem - serial komediowy, USA 1989 18.00 Simpsonowie - serial animowany, USA 1994 19.00 Świat według Bundych - serial komediowy, USA 1987 19.30 Galileo - magazyn popularnonaukowy 19.55 Wiadomości 20.15 Chybiony cel (Hollow Point) - thriller, USA 1987, reż. Bruce Seth Green, wyk. Linda Purl, Yaphet Kotto, Terry Lester, Billy Drago (92 min) 22.20 Amerykański Ninja 2 (American Ninja 2) - film sensacyjny, USA 1987, reż. Sam Firstenberg, wyk. Michael Dudikoff, Steve James, Larry Poindexter, Gary Conway (89 min) 00.00 Hong Kong '97 - film sensacyjny, USA 1997, reż. Albert Pyun, wyk. Robert Patrick, Tim Thomerson, Brion James, Ming-Na Wen (86 min) 01.30 Chybiony cel (Hollow Point) - thriller, USA 1987 (powt.) 03.15 Fresh - film sensacyjny, USA 1994 (powt.) 05.10 Pamiętny dzień (Two Bits) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1995 (powt.) left|thumb|80x80px 05.30 Telewizja śniadaniowa 09.00 Trapper John, M. D. - serial obyczajowy, USA 1979 10.00 Halo, wujku doktorze! - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1994 11.00 Jörg Pilawa - talk show 12.00 Vera w południe - talk show 13.00 Sonja - talk show 14.00 Peter Imhof - talk show 15.00 Słoneczny patrol - serial sensacyjny, USA 1992 16.00 J.A.G. - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze - serial sensacyjny, USA 1995 17.00 Każdy z każdym - teleturniej 17.30 Magazyn regionalny 18.00 Sędzia Barbara Salesch - magazyn prawny 18.30 Szósta trzydzieści - magazyn informacyjny 18.50 Magazyn sportowy 19.00 blitz - magazyn aktualności 19.40 (na żywo) Quiz Show - teleturniej 20.15 Świat się śmieje - program rozrywkowy 21.15 Brisko's Jahrhundert-Show - program rozrywkowy 21.45 Najśmieszniejsze spoty reklamowe świata - program rozrywkowy 22.15 Tajemnica Syriusza (Screamers) - film SF, USA/Japonia/Kanada 1994, reż. Christian Duguay, wyk. Peter Weller, Roy Dupuis, Jennifer Rubin, Andy Lauer (105 min) 00.25 Harald Schmidt Show - program rozrywkowy 01.25 Frasier - serial komediowy, USA 1994 01.55 Najśmieszniejsze spoty reklamowe świata (powt.) 02.25 Brisko's Jahrhundert-Show (powt.) 02.55 Drużyna Alfa - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997 (powt.) left|thumb|80x80px 07.00 Panorama alpejska - magazyn informacyjny 09.00 Wiadomości 09.05 Czas na kulturę - magazyn 09.45 nano - magazyn popularnonaukowy (powt.) 10.15 Giełda (powt.) 10.45 Godzina gwiezdna filozofii - magazyn kulturalny 11.45 Nocne studio - program kulturalny 12.45 Archiwum rocka: Roxy Music - magazyn muzyczny 13.30 Wszystko o jedzeniu i piciu (16/19) - film dokumentalny 14.00 Magazyn regionalny 14.30 Hobbyteka - magazyn popularnonaukowy 15.00 30 lat temu: Zwierzęta w sporcie - film dokumentalny 15.30 Królowa na jeden rok - film dokumentalny 16.20 Świat zwierząt: Żaby - film dokumentalny 16.30 Świat zwierząt (17/25) - serial dokumentalny 17.00 quivive - magazyn medyczny 17.45 Szlaki wycieczek: Holandia (4/5) - serial dokumentalny 18.30 nano - magazyn popularnonaukowy 19.00 Wiadomości 19.20 Czas na kulturę - magazyn 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Na łonie natury: Ptasi raj - Nakuru - film dokumentalny 21.00 Wydarzenia na świecie - magazyn korespondentów 21.30 Giełda 3sat - magazyn gospodarczy 22.00 Notatki z zagranicy - magazyn krajoznawczy 22.10 Wiadomości 22.30 Horst Schroth: Męski wieczór - program kulturalny, Niemcy 1999 23.15 La discesa di Acla a Floristella - dramat obyczajowy, Włochy reż. Aurelio Grimaldi, wyk. Francesco Cusimano, Tony Sperandeo, Luigi Maria Burruano, Lucia Sardo (81 min) 00.35 Spojrzenia z boku - magazyn kulturalny 00.45 10 przed 10 - magazyn informacyjny 01.10 Estival Jazz Lugano 1999 (2-ost.) - koncert 02.45 nano - magazyn popularnonaukowy (powt.) 03.15 Czas na kulturę - magazyn (powt.) Dla Ciebie 06.00 Jackie Collins, rozmowy bez tajemnic - talk show 06.30 Tylko dla dam - magazyn 07.00 Droga do Avonlea - serial obyczajowy 08.00 Dziedziczna nienawiść - telenowela 09.00 Poza zasięgiem wzroku (In the blink of an eye) - dramat, USA 1996, reż. Micki Dickoff, wyk. Mimi Rogers, Veronica Hamel, Polly Bergen, Carlos Gomez (90 min) 10.30 Polsat dookoła świata - magazyn turystyczny 11.00 Na topie - magazyn rozrywkowy 11.40 Moda, znaki, rock 'n roll - program rozrywkowy 12.10 Droga do Avonlea - serial obyczajowy 13.00 Dziedziczna nienawiść - telenowela 14.00 Kuba zaprasza - magazyn 14.30 Jackie Collins, rozmowy bez tajemnic - talk show 15.00 Sekrety gwiazd - serial dokumentalny 16.00 Lobby, kulisy władzy - serial obyczajowy 17.00 Tylko dla dam - magazyn 17.30 Jackie Collins, rozmowy bez tajemnic - talk show 18.00 Na topie - magazyn rozrywkowy 18.30 Kuba zaprasza - magazyn 19.00 Dziedziczna nienawiść - telenowela 20.00 Lobby, kulisy władzy - serial obyczajowy 21.00 Krecica (La taupe) - film obyczajowy, Francja 1995, reż. Francoise Decaux Thomelet, wyk. Laure Duthilleul, Elizabeth Bourgine, Bruno Todeschini (90 min) 22.30 Moda, znaki, rock 'n roll - program rozrywkowy 23.05 Sekrety gwiazd - serial dokumentalny 00.00 Krecica (La taupe) - film obyczajowy, Francja 1995, reż. Francoise Decaux Thomelet, wyk. Laure Duthilleul, Elizabeth Bourgine, Bruno Todeschini (90 min) 01.30 Jackie Collins, rozmowy bez tajemnic - talk show 02.00 Dziedziczna nienawiść - telenowela 03.00 Zakończenie programu TV Białystok 07.00 (WP) Grupa specjalna Eko - serial animowany (dubbing) 07.30 (WP) Jabłko Newtona - serial popularnonaukowy 08.00 Dzień dobry - magazyn poranny 08.30 (WP) Autostrada - magazyn motoryzacyjny 09.00 (WP) Kassandra - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) S.O.S. dla Ziemi - film dokumentalny 11.30 (WP) Królowie gór - Kwisa 11.45 (WP) Grajmy w szachy - magazyn 11.55 (WP) Dom pełen zwierząt - felieton 12.05 (WP) Browary polskie: Browar Ordynacki w Zwierzyńcu - felieton 12.20 (WP) Spotkania z tradycją: Laureaci Festiwalu Folkloru Górali Polskich w Żywcu 12.40 (WP) Zjazd minigwiazd - magazyn 13.10 (WP) Europa w zagrodzie - program publicystyczny 13.35 (WP) Nauka po roku 2000 - serial popularnonaukowy 14.00 (WP) Relacja z Festiwalu Kultury Ukraińskiej - reportaż 14.30 (WP) Eastenders - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Drynda - program dla dzieci 15.35 Klan - serial obyczajowy 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Obiektyw - flesz 16.15 Świat bez tajemnic - serial dokumentalny 16.45 Misje polskie w Afryce - cykl dokumentalny 17.10 Powtórzenie na życzenie 17.30 Czas na relaks 17.55 Kartka z kalendarza 18.00 Obiektyw 18.20 Gość dnia 18.30 Reportaż TVB 18.50 Lato z muzyczną Telewizją Białystok 19.00 (WP) U siebie - program mniejszości narodowych 19.30 (WP) Grupa specjalna Eko - serial animowany 20.00 (WP) Cutty Sark Tall Ship, Race 2000 - reportaż 20.30 (WP) Kassandra - telenowela 21.30 Obiektyw - wiadomości wieczorne 21.40 Temat dnia 22.00 (WP) Eastenders - telenowela 22.30 (WP) Autostrada - magazyn motoryzacyjny 23.00 (WP) Sport na luzie - program sportowy 23.25 (WP) Muzyka łączy pokolenia!? 00.05 (WP) Okrutna ziemia (The Violent Earth) - film obyczajowy, Francja 1997, reż. Michael Offer, wyk. Claire Nebout, Claudia Karvan, Karina Lombard, Bernard Verley (92 min) TV 3 Lublin 07.00 (WP) Grupa specjalna Eko - serial animowany (dubbing) 07.30 (WP) Jabłko Newtona - serial popularnonaukowy 08.00 Polacy w świecie 08.20 Poranne granie 08.30 (WP) Autostrada - magazyn motoryzacyjny 09.00 (WP) Kassandra - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) S.O.S. dla Ziemi - film dokumentalny 11.30 (WP) Królowie gór - Kwisa 11.45 (WP) Grajmy w szachy - magazyn 11.55 (WP) Dom pełen zwierząt - felieton 12.05 (WP) Browary polskie: Browar Ordynacki w Zwierzyńcu - felieton 12.20 (WP) Spotkania z tradycją: Laureaci Festiwalu Folkloru Górali Polskich w Żywcu 12.40 (WP) Zjazd minigwiazd - magazyn 13.10 (WP) Europa w zagrodzie - program publicystyczny 13.35 (WP) Nauka po roku 2000 - serial popularnonaukowy 14.00 (WP) Relacja z Festiwalu Kultury Ukraińskiej - reportaż 14.30 (WP) Eastenders - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Drynda - program dla dzieci 15.30 Plecak pełen przygód (2/13) - serial dla młodzieży 15.55 Goodbye Rockefeller - film obyczajowy 17.30 Lato z Telewizją Lublin 18.00 Panorama lubelska 18.20 Jest jak jest (5/19) - serial obyczajowy 19.00 (WP) U siebie - program mniejszości narodowych 19.30 (WP) Grupa specjalna Eko - serial animowany 20.00 (WP) Cutty Sark Tall Ship, Race 2000 - reportaż 20.30 (WP) Kassandra - telenowela 21.30 Panorama lubelska 21.45 Dwory i dworki 22.00 (WP) Eastenders - telenowela 22.30 (WP) Autostrada - magazyn motoryzacyjny 23.00 (WP) Sport na luzie - program sportowy 23.25 (WP) Muzyka łączy pokolenia!? 00.05 (WP) Okrutna ziemia (The Violent Earth) - film obyczajowy, Francja 1997, reż. Michael Offer, wyk. Claire Nebout, Claudia Karvan, Karina Lombard, Bernard Verley (92 min) 01.40 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 07.00 Kindertijd 07.57 Alles Kits extra 10.04 Lood verscheurt het hart 10.35 Sat-Chit-Anand 11.06 Close-up: Man Ray 12.02 Get the picture 12.27 Tekst tv 17.54 TROS: Onze Ouwe 18.57 KRO: Lieve Martine 19.28 AVRO: Get the picture 20.00 NOS: Journaal 20.30 KRO: Netwerk 21.01 NCRV: Blik op de weg 21.36 Praatjesmakers 22.11 Hoera, een kind!!? 22.41 AVRO: ER 23.31 The art of piano 00.31 KRO: Nacht tv: Netwerk herhalingen 02.07 Einde left|thumb|80x80px 09.00 Davis Cup 11.00 Tekst tv 12.50 Tour de France 17.59 TROS/EO/NOS: 2 Vandaag 19.00 NOS: Journaal 19.57 TROS: Zoovenirs 20.30 Film op 2: Rosamunde Pilcher: Lichterspiele 22.02 Bon Jovi 22.45 NOS: Tourjournaal 23.30 Journaal 23.35 TROS: Artsen van de 21ste eeuw 00.00 EO: Documentaire 00.32 NOS: Journaal en Sportjournaal left|thumb|80x80px 13.00 Journaal 18.00 VPRO: Villa Achterwerk 18.15 NPS: Sesamstraat 18.30 NOS: Jeugdjournaal 18.43 NPS: Het Klokhuis 19.02 VARA: Lingo 19.25 NPS: De eetfabriek 19.59 VARA: Becker 20.28 De wereld van Boudewijn Buch 20.56 In the red 22.00 NOS: Journaal 22.16 Sportjournaal 22.34 VARA/NPS: Nova 22.54 NOS: Gesprek met de Ministerpresident 23.08 VPRO: Cinema 3: Perfect circle 00.56 Weerzien op 3: Staunch 01.53 Einde Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Gdańsk z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 7 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TMT z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Kraków z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Łódź z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki WTK z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Pro 7 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sat 1 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki 3sat z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Nederland 1 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Nederland 2 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Nederland 3 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Toya z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Dla Ciebie z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Białystok z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Lublin z 2000 roku